BBA Bladers
by BeyMistress05
Summary: Sequal to BBA BabySitter. After the gand figure out Boris' secret they start another abventure to save Tyson. I Do Not Own Beyblade.
1. Figured Out

Bey: Okay, I know I said that BBA BabySitter was going to be the last, but I had so much fun doing it I decided to do one more. Hence the ending. Here I would like to thank VGMaster04, lalalalala2, Loves Loners, CyborgRockStar, Phoenix of the Flames-2, Starry Sun, Darkphoenix07, and Mika-Chan.

Chapter 1- Here we go again.

One week after their turmoil Kai, Ray, and Chris are resting at the dojo. Kai still has his sweet tooth, Ray still has the urge to lick himself, and Chris is still fighting the urge to kill something. They turned Henry back into a human, and he went back to his parents house. Mariah thought it would be funny to bye Ray cat litter, and he freaked out when he saw the litter box. And the Blitzkreig Boys found a new house, with Bryan's Granny. Finally grandpa moved back into the Dojo.

"Hey, Max, have you noticed Tyson has been acting strange?" Chris asked

"How?" Max asked

"Well, for one he put up that sign on his door that says 'Do Not Enter When! Evil Genius At Work!'" Chris said

"Oh, yeah! And he said he wants us to start calling him Boris." Max said

"I think maybe Boris did get to him." Chris said, "I'm going to talk to Kai."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, why does Kai keep calling you brother?"

"From our fun filled rain forest adventure." Chris said, "You had to be there to understand." Chris walked into Kai's room. Kai was on his bed, a pile of different candy wrapers on the floor, and he was eating a chocolate bar.

"How do you eat all that and not get fat?" Chris asked

"I'm immune to obesity." Kai said

"Hm. Anyway, have you noticed Tyson is acting weird?"

"Yes, he's acting like Boris." Kai said, "Boris got to him."

"What? You knew, and you didn't say anything?"  
"I couldn't stop eating this infernal candy!" Kai said

"How about I take this," Chris said, and grabs a candy bar, "And do this, Tyson! Free Candy!" Nothing happened. Both Chris and Kai stood there shocked. But what happened next sbhocked them even more.  
"I'm not hungry!" came the reply from Tyson's room.

"Now I know thats not Tyson!" Chris said

"To bad we destroyed the switcher." Kai said, "And to bad Boris' body is locked away in jail."

"I wonder if he's met sister Bruce yet." Chris said

"Sister Bruce?"

"A jail joke from back home." Chris said, "Come on, lets go to visit Boris, or Tyson. Lets go to the jail house!"

"But my candy."

"It'll be here later." Chris said, pulling Kai out of the room.

"Go wait in the car, I have to get my keys." Chris said, and went to his room, while Kai went outside. When Chris come out 'Tyson' was sitting on the couch, holding something that looked remarkably like the very switcher they destroyed.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, as Chris was about to walk out the door.

"Whats that?" Chris asked, looking at the device in Tyson's hand.

"I thought you would recognize this." Tyson said, "It is the baine of your existance, my young friend."

"Don't insult me!" Chris said, "I am NOT your friend!"

"Hm, you need to learn respect. You need to be punished." He points the new Switcher at him. He pushed a button, and a green energy wave came out, and headed for Chris, who ducked, just as the door opened, and the green energy hit the person at the door.

"Kai!" Chris shouts, as the light clears, and standing there is a five year old Kai. He looks at himself and see his cloths are way to big.

"NOOOO!" He screams, "Not again!"

"Its okay, Kai." Chris said, when he noticed Boris was gone. "We can change you back. Once we find Boris, and steal the switcher."

"B-but I don't want to be a kid again, again!" Kai whined.

"Lets go get Tyson out of jail. Then we'll find Boris, and get oof!" something knocked Chris over, causing Kai to land of his butt.

"That was FUN!" said Max, who had chocolate al ove his face.

"Max ate my candy!" Kai shouted, and started to cry.

"Max, did you?" Chris asked, trying to pry Kai off his arm, which was turning purple.

"I ate a whole bunch of candy I found in Kai's room!" Max said, which caused Kai to cry harder., "Why is Kai a kid again?"

"Boris."

"Boris? He's in..."

"Tyson." Max blinked

"Then Tyson is in jail!" Max said

"Yeah, we need to get him out." Chris said, still trying to pry Kai off his now numb arm. Once he managed to get Kai off his arm Kai latched onto his leg. "Lets go, Kai, we'll get you some new candy, okay."  
"Okay!" Kai sai, happily

"Lets go." Chris said

"I hope Boris hasn't met sister Bruce." Max said

"Who's sister Bruce?" Kai asked

"Its a joke, Kai. I'll explain it to you when you're older." Chris said

"But I'm older that you!" Kai said  
"Fine." Chris explained the joke to Kai (If you don't know about the joke tell me, and I'll explain it to you.)

**The jail house**

"Can I help you?" asked the chief of police.

"Yeah, theirs been a mix up." Chris said, "We need to get our friend out of here."

"A mix up?"

"Yeah, have you heard about the switcher?"

"Yes, it was destroyed."

"Yeah, but not before Boris switched with our friend, Tyson." Max said

"Okay, lets go back." The chief led them to the cells. Once they stopped at a cell with who appeared to be Boris Balkov in it. He looked up, and ran to the bars.

"Guys! Its me! Tyson!" He said, "Please get me out! Theres this guy who calls himself sister Bruce, he was hitting on me! And I'm really hungry!"

"Thats Tyson allright." Max said

"Why is Kai still a kid?" Tyson asked, while they were walking out of the jail house.

"He just got turned into one, by Boris."

"That creep! He stole my body!" Tyson said

"Bye bye, Boris." came a voice from a barred window. Tyson ran to the car, and jumped in.

"Who was that?" Max asked

"That was sister Bruce." Tyson said

"You mean he's real!" Chris and Max shouted

"Surprise later, candy now." Kai said

Bey: End chapter. I know it wasn't all that good, but I do promise it will get better. R and R.


	2. Here we go again

Bey: Hi, some people didn't get the joke, so, in the jail house, their was supposed to be this one sister (nun) that would come visit the people in jail. She would be left alone with the men and she would make love. But she never took of her robes, or the part that covers her face. After they were done making love, the guys in jail would ask her name, and she would reply in a manly voice, "Sister Bruce." I guess that the joke isn't as well know as I thought. Sorry. .

Now, on to the reviewers

_CyborgRockStar_- I take it you like confetti..U Should Kai be eating it? o.O

_IrishPotatoes_-Yep, heres the sequal.

_VGMaster04_-Thanks. .

_Darkphoenix07_- Thanks read this (Points to paragraph above)

Chapter 2- Here We Go Again

"I want that! And That! And That!" Kai said, as he pointed to different candies. He was wearing a smaller version of his G Revolution suit.

"Kai, I'm not made of money." Chris said

"Who said you were paying for it?" Kai asked

"I keep forgeting you're really a teenager." Chris said, smiling sheepishly.

"I keep forgetting you're really stupid." Kai said

"That was uncalled for!" Chris said, "Lets see your little butt walk home!" He turns to leave.

"You wouldn't leave your little brother, would you?" Kai asked, with big Chibi eyes.

"Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it!" Chris said, "Fine, hurry."

"Yay!" Kai shouted and ran collecting more candies.

"Dude, when he's little he has you wrapped fo far around his finger." Max said

"I know, but kids do that to me." Chris said, "I can't help it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad having a kid around." Max said

"Then you can take care of him." Chris said

"What? Me? Nooo." Max said, waving his hand, "Besides, Kiddy Kai looks up to you."

"He has no choice, he's half my size!" Chris said

"Thats not what I ment." Max said

"Kai, lets go." Chris said, "You have enough candy to feed an army of Maxes"

"You're not funny." Max said

"Kai thinks I am." Chris said, and points to Kai, who is on the floor rolling with laughter.

"Army...of...Maxes." Kai said, between laughs. "Thats scary."

"Hmph!" Max grunted

"Oh, come on, Max, lets get back to the dojo." Chris said

"But, you were picking on me." Max said, and did Big Chibi eyes. "Can I get some candy?"

"Huh, no." Chris said, and walked out the door.

"Why does it work for you?" Max asked  
"Because I'm a kid, you're not." Kai said

"Whatever." Max said, and followed them out of the candy store.

"Hey, Max," Tyson said, "I thought yo would be the one to come out with all the candy, not Kai."  
"Kai, come here." Chris shouted, from the store next to the candy store. Kai went over to him, Chris said something, and Kai grinned, and they went into the store. They came out a minute later with nothing in their hands. Max and Tyson wondered what they were doing. When they got back to the car Chris climbed into the drivers seat, and Kai in the back with Tyson. Max was in the front passenger seat.

"What did you get?" Max asked

"They didn't have anything interesting." Chris said, and drove off to the dojo.  
"My tummy hurts." Kai said, and held his little tummy. **Poot!**

"Kai!" Tyson said, "Not back here!" **Poot!**

"Sorry." Kai said, **Poot!**, "I can't help it! If I keep it in, I'll explode." **Poot!**

"I told you you got to much candy." Chris said, **Poot!**, "Now, Kai the car isn't very big, if you keep that up I'm going to have to roll down the windows. **Poot!** IF you looked real hard you could see a smirk on Chris' and Kai's faces.

"Tyson, help! I can't stop!" Kai said, **Poot!**

"Where here." Chris said, and Max and Tyson ran out of the car, and into the dojo. Chris and Kai gave eachother high fives.

"What did you two do?" Ray asked, as he and Mariah came in.

"And why is Ray a kid again?" Mariah asked

"Nothing, and Boris switched with Tyson and turned Kai into a kid." Chris said

"AAAAAAAHH!" came a scream from inside the dojo. The four of them ran iside to see Hilary holding half a lamp in her hand, and Tyson knocked out of the floor. The other half of the lamp Hilary was holding was on the floor near his head.

Tyson: .

"Hilary!" Max, Kai, Chris, Ray, and Mariah said

"Boris is in the Dojo!" Hilary said

"No, thats Tyson!" Max said, "Boris is somewhere."

"WHAT!" Hilary and Tyson, who suddenly woke up, shouted, "You lost Boris!"

"Lost is such a heavy word." Chris said, "I perfer misplaced."

"Thats the same thing!" Hilary said, "You better go and find him right now! Or so help me..." Hilary didn't have time to finish her sentence, before Chris, Kai, Ray, Mariah, and Max took off.

"Man, she's scary." Chris said, once they were saftly down the block.

"No kidding." Max said, "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"Chris, I need new pants." Kai said, gesturing to the front of his pants, which were wet "I had an accident."

"Lets go get you some new pants," Chris said, "Without Hilary seeing us."

"Yay!" Kai shouted, "Operaion New Pants!"

"You guys wait here, if we're not out on ten minutes we're dead." Chris said, as he and Kai went back into the death trap, er, I mean Dojo.

"May their souls rest in piece." Ray said

"Go help them." Mariah said

"What? No." Ray said  
"NOW!" Mariah shouted, and Ray was gone.

**Chris, Ray and Kai**

"You know you didn't have to come." Chris said

"Yeah, I did." Ray said

"Look!" Kai said, "Hilary is in the kitchen."

"Lets be quiet and sneack past." Chris said, ans they slowly made their way over to the kitchen wall, and snuck past Hilary, who was cooking something. The guys made a mad dash for it once they reached the hallway that led to the rooms, and into Kai's.

"Hurry and change, Kai." Ray said, "So we can hurry up and leave." Kai grabbed a fresh pair of pants, from the bag they got ealier(They went shopping.) and walked into the closet to change. He came out in clean pants, and they opened the door.  
"What are you doing?" Hilary asked, standing on the outside or the door, "You're supposed to be looking for Boris!" Kai, Ray, And Chris stood there, not moving, blinking or breathing. "Fine, don't go find Boris! Leave your best friend in a body about to keel over and die!" Hilary stomped away.

"My heart." Chris gasped.

"I need to change again." Kai said, "In the bathroom."

"You mean Hilary litterelly scared the crap out of you!" Chris said

"Y-yes." Kai said, tears in his eyes, "Sh-she couldn't d-do that when I was a t-teenager."

"Its okay, Kai." Ray said, "We are teenagers, and she still scares us."

"Yeah, it must be your currently excaped inner child that she scares." Chris added, "Now go change so we can go find Boris."

"Okay!" Kai said, and grabbed a pair of boxers, and pants, and ran into the bathroom.

Bey: End Chapter. I'm sorry for the sister Bruce joke. I thought more people heard it. **And I want to know, should I change any of the others? If so how. Its the reviwers choice.** R and R.


	3. Fights and Departures

Bey: Howdy. Chapter three is up. Thanks to all who reviewed VGMaster04, lalalalala2, Darkphoenix07. Lalalalala2 and darkphoenix07 thanks for you ideas, I will most definately use them. And just so you know, even though Kai is a five year old, he still has his teenage mind. He just has the mantality of a kid.

Chapter 3- Fights and Departures

"Kai has a clean set of pants." Chris said, "Hilary is no where in sight, I think its safe to..."

"What?" Ray asked, and looked where Chris was looking. His face paled.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai, only to get his eyes covered by Chris' and Ray's hands.

"Oh, hi, guys." Hilary said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She had white stuff all over her hair, face, and clothes. Chris and Ray instantly knew what she and Tyson were doing. "So, I...

"Shshhshs!" Chris and Ray shushed, Hilary blinked, and they pointed to Chibi Kai with there free hands.

"What? All I was doing was baking a cake." Hilary said

"CAKE!" Chibi Kai shouted, and ran to the oven, watching it intently.

"Way to go, Hilary." Chris said

"Now we'll never get him away frm there." Ray added  
"What?" Hilary shouted, "You think this is MY fault!"

"Well if you would have never brought over your nephew and drafted us into watching him, Bryan and I would have never switched and I wouldn't have these urges to kill who ever gets on my nerves, Ray would have never been turned into a cat and develop a fear of cat products, and Kai would have never turned into a chibi and develop the mother of all sweet tooths, teeth." Chris said, Ray and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Oh, now its on!" Hilary said, and pulled out a knife, "If you would have never come to this team then Ray would have never known about you, and Boris wouldn't have found out about your two Bit-Beasts! And he would have come back for a third time!"

"So, that how you feel about me?" Chris asked, "You wish I would have never come."

"Chris, I..." Hilary started

"Save it, I'm outta here." Chris said, and left.

"Way to go Hilary." Ray said, "He was right, and it was you who backed Kenny up in keeping the switcher. So you and him are to blame. And Henry for using it. But I am sorry that this came out like this." He left. Kai looked up at Hilary, he looked angry.

"You going to yell at me, to?"

"Yeah!" Kai said, "Hurry up and finish the cake!" He stormed out.

"I heard everything." Tyson said, from the corner, "They were wrong. You may have some blame, but this all started with Dr, Churro."

"Who?" Hilary asked

"The guy who made the switcher." Tyson said

"No, we don't know who made the switcher, we found it in the alley about a month ago, when we all got switched with one another."

"No, Hilary, the wacked out mad scientist dude made it." Tyson said, "Remember, he switched with Mariah?"

"Maybe you were dreaming that, Tyson." Hilary said, pulling out the cake, she put frosting on it, and grabbed her things, "I have to go. Bye Tyson. I'll see you at school."

"But school doesn't start for another month." Tyson said, "Are you going to stop coming here?"

"Thanks Hilary!" came a small kid voice, and Tyson and Hilary looked to see Kai run off with the cake.

"Kai! Thats not all for you!" Tyson yelled, "Look, we have our fight, but we'll always be friends, so, don't stop coming around, okay?" Tyson ran after Kai. Hilary smiled. Then she frowned.  
"I'm sorry, Chris." she haid, as Ray came in.

"I can't find Chris!"

**Chris**

"Is that how she feels?" Chris asked to himself, "And she was one who was nicest to me, so what do the others think? Why does everyone leave or betray me? Why should family be any different? Most of my mom's side doesn't like me, so why should Ray? Hm, it doesn't matter. From now on, this cat is solo."

**The Dojo**

"We need to find him!" Ray said

"We also need to find Boris!" Tyson said

"We should split up." Kai said, His face covered in frosting. "Ray, Mariah, and I will look for Chris, and Max, Tyson, and Hilary, you look for Boris."

"But Chris has proven more than once if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Max said, "So we should all look for Boris, and wait for Chris to come back."

"I really don't think he's coming back." Ray said

"Why?"

"Thats not important." Ray said, "Lets just start looking." He left.

"What happened in here?" Mariah asked

"I kinda said some things that I didn't mean, and Chris left because if it." Hilary said

"Well, whats done is done, we can't cange that, but now we need to find Boris, and switch him back with Tyson." Mariah said, "Lets go."

"Wait! You know who Dr. Churro is, right Mariah?" Tyson asked

"No, why?"

"No reason, lets start looking." Tyson said, "Um, Hilary with me, Kai with Max, and Mariah with Ray."

"Okay." they said, and all went their ways.

"Tyson, I've never seen you take charge like that." Hilary said

"Well, with Kai chibified and Ray not thinking clearly, someone had to."

"Maybe your not as dumb as everyone thinks."

"I have my moments."

**Mariah**

"Ray!" Mariah called, "Ray, where are you?"

"Looking for someone?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Tyson? Boris!" Mariah said, hatefully.  
"My, such venom in your voice." Boris said

"Like you're one to talk." Mariah said

"Well, looks like the kitty wants out." Boris said, and pointed his switcher at her. He pushes a buton, and a red enerygy wave hit her. When the light fades, there standing where Mariah was is a pink cat with amber eyes. Boris laughs and walks away.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Mariah said, and attacks him.

"AAAH!" He said, and Mariah slapped a presure point on his neck, and he fainted. Mariah caught the switcher, so it wouldn't break.

"Now, how does this thing work?" She asked, "Better wait for one of the guys."

"Mariah?"

**Max and Kai**

"Where can they be?" Max asked

"Lets try the candy store." Kai said, munching on his chocolate bar.  
"We checked their three times already." Max said

"They could be there now, and we're not!" Kai said, "And its all your fault!"

"I liked you better as a teenager." Max said, causing tears to form in Kai's eys.  
"You you don't like me?" Kai asked

"No, I do..."

"So you're gay?" Kai asked

"What? No!" Max said

"But you just said you _liked_ me." Kai said

"I ment as a friend." Max said, "I don't like you..."

"You don't like me?" Kai shouted, and started to cry.

"How does Chris put up with you?"

"Well, lets see if you can relate if you're also a child." said a all to familiar voice, and a green enery wave hit Max.

"Awe, poop." Max said, he is now chibified.

**Tyson and Hilary**

"Man, how hard can if be to find myself?" Tyson asked

"Apperantly very." Hilary said

"Well, I don't think so."said the same familiar voice, and a orange beam hit Hilary. When the light cleared a small brown puppy was where Hilary should be.

"Hilary?" Tyson asked

"What? What am I?" Hilary asked

"You're a dog." Tyson said

Bey: End Chapter. How could Boris be in so many places at once? Was he alone? Was it even Boris? R and R.


	4. More Chaos

Bey: Hi! Thatnks to the loyal reviewers! VGMaster04, Darkphoenix07, and lalalalala2. Ans special thanks to Starry Sun for all her reviews for all my stories.

I want to say sorry for the lameness of this chapter. I want to update, but I'm worried about my friend, VGMaster04. He had to go to the doctor for health reasons. Thats why he hasn't been updating.

Chapter 4- More Chaos!

"Mariah, you're a cat!"

"I noticed." Mariah said, "Change me back."

"I don't know how to use the switcher."

"Thats just great." Mariah said

"Sorry."

"Lets just get to the Dojo, I knocked out Boris." Mariah said, "Grab him and lets go."

"Okay. Lets go."

**Max and Kai**

"Yeah!" Max and Kai were jumping around like the hyper active chibis they are.

"Hey! We should be looking for Boris!" Kai said, "I bet I can find him before you!"

"You're on!" Max said, and they ran down an alley.

"I said give me your blade!" said a voice from around the corner.

"And I said no." said another voice, "I'm not in the mood for this if you don't leave me alone, you'll regret it." Kai and Max looked around the corner and saw a tall bulky person with a mohawk and sunglases in leather talking to a smaller boy with amber eyes, light brown hair, and black pants and a white shirt with black sleeves.

"Chris." They whispered.

"I challenge you, if I win, I get your blade, and if you win I'll leave." the tall guy said

"Fine, but I must warn you, I'm no pushover." Chris said

"Me neither." the guy said, and they launched their blades.

"Go Buglar!" the guy's dark purple blade charged towards Chris' black one.

"Dronther! Lightening Slash!" Chris said, and Dronther cam out in all his glory. (Check out the profile of VGMaster04 for Chris's and Dronther's profiles. Chris does belong to him, he gave me his permission to use him in my fics.)

The purple blade shattered, and Dronther returned to Chris' hand.

"I warned you." Chris said, and turned to leave.

"Why you!" said the tall guy, and he rushed towards Chris with a metal pipe.

"CHRIS!" Kai and Max shouted, getting Chris to look at them, and get a pipe to his stomach. He doubled over in pain, holding his stomach, with pain written all over his face. The tall guy went to strike again, but got hit in the head with a rock.

"Leave him alone!" Kai shouted, and threw another rock, and nailed the guy in the head again.

"You little!" The guy ran to Kai and Max, and grabbed the front of their shirts. He was about to slam them into the wall when he fell to the ground unconcious. Kai and Max looked up to see Chris standing there with the pole in his hands, panting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously still in pain.  
"We were looking for Boris, and Max got turned into a kid, and then this guy was beating you up, then I threw a rock at him, then he slamed us to the wall, then you killed him." Kai said

"I didn't kill him." Chris said, "I knocked him out."

"Are you coming back?" Max asked

"Huh?" Chris asked

"Ray said you left us, and aren't coming back." Kai said, "Please come back."

"Yeah, please." Max added

"No, I can't." Chris said, "Not yet. I'll take you two back to the dojo, then I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked

"I don't know, I just dont think I can stay here much longer." Chris said, "Now, lets get you two back to the dojo."

"But you're hurt, you can't go anywhere till you're better." Kai said, "I won't let you!"

"Me neither!" Max added. Chris smirked.  
"I don't have a choice." Chris said, "something came up. I just need to get a break for a while."

"Can I come?" Kai asked, "Please?"

"No, Kai."

"Please." Kai made big Chibi eyes.

"Huh, fine, I'll stay until everything gets sorted out, but I'm leaving after that."

"YEAH!" Max and Kai shouted, and followed Chris, who was limping.

**Tyson and Hilary**

"Man, Tyson you stink." Hilary said

"No, Boris stinks." Tyson said, "And if you think I'm showering in this body, you're wrong."

"I don't blame you." Hilary said, "Wait, I think I smell you."

"We went over this..."

"No, your body, and Ray, and a cat." Hilary said

"How?" Tyson asked, "No, I don't want to know, lets go!"

**Mariah**

"There." Ray said, as he put Tyson's body on the couch, and tied it up.

"So, we wait for the others to get back?" Mariah asked

"Yep." Ray said, as the door slid open. Kai and Max helped Chris inside, how was almost unconcious. "What happened?"

"Some guy hit him with a pipe!" Kai said, and lifted Chris' shirt to show a large bruise on his stomach.  
"Oh, that looks like it hurts." Ray said, "Here, set him down." They set him down on the other couch.

"I'm fine." Chris said

"No, you're not."Ray said, "Look at the size of that bruise."

"Its not that big." Chris said, as the door opened to reveil Tyson and a dog.

"Wheres Hilary?" Ray asked

"I'm here." The dog said

"Y-you're a d-dog." Ray said

"Yeah." Hilary said

"Well, Mariah's a cat." Ray said

"Cat! Where!" Hilary asked

_**BOOM**_

"What was that?" They ran onto Kai's room, and saw Kai and Max with chocolate all over their faces. They were sitting on a fallen book case, and smiling while jumping up and down. They then looked at Ray, Mariah, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and Chris and smiled evily.

Bey: Again, I'm sorry about the chapter. I still wanted to update. R and R.


	5. Chibi Trouble

Bey: I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Starry Sun, lalalalala2, Sukasa192, Cluch, VGMaster04, Darkphoenix07, CyborgRockStar, and IrishPotatoes.

I want to appologise for the wait, but I have my reasons. I will try to update saily again.

Chapter 5- Chibi Trouble

"I don't like that look." Mariah said, from Ray's shoulder.

"Me neither." Hilary said, and hid behind Tyson's legs.

"Maybe we should run?" Tyson said, and he, Hilary, Ray, and Mariah took off.  
"Wait!" Chris shoutes, "Don't run! They can smell fear!" But it was too late, Kai and Max were chasing them with inflatable hammers. Chris sighs, and walks into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kai and Max cornered Tyson, Hilary, Mariah, and Ray. They were about to bonk the living daylights out of them when a smell filled their noses. They then turned and walked into the kitchen like they were drawn to something. The ones they cornered blinked a couple of times, before they decided to follow. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw both Kai and Max sleeping on the floor. And Chris cleaning some cups.

"What did you do?" Ray asked

"I gave them something my mom used to calm me down." Chris said  
"What?"

"Family secret. Can't tell ya."

"But I'm family!" Ray said

"Fine." Chris whispers it in Ray's ear.

"Thats it?" Ray asked  
"Yep, and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay." Ray said, "Lets get them to their rooms." Chris and Ray take Kai and Max to their rooms.

**1 Hour later**

"So, how do we change back?" Tyson asked

"I don't know, Boris made this one different that the old one." Ray said

"So, we need Boris to change us back?" Mariah asked

"Or Kenny." Chris said, "Speaking of which, shouldn't he be back by now."

"Yeah, he should." Tyson said, "Lets go to his house, and see."

"But we can't leave Kai and Max here." Hilary said, "Their're just kids."

"Then you stay here with them." Tyson said

"Fine, I will!" Hilary said, "They will stay asleep, right?"

"Maybe." Chris said, "You want me to stay here, and you go. I know how to handle kids."

"YES!" The others shouted, and ran ou the door.

Chris:O.OU

**Kenny's house**

Tyson knocked on the door. Kenny's mom opened the door. She was short and fat, with short curly hair, and a tan dress with a white apron, and white slippers.

"Hello, kids, and who are you?" She asked

"I'm, Tyson"

"Kai's uncle." Ray said

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kenny's mom said, and let them in, "Where are Kai, Tyson, and Max?"

"Back at the dojo, we just wanted to see if Kenny was back yet." Ray said

"Why yes, he is, he's upstairs." Kenny's mom said, "I'll get him." She went upstairs, and came down with Kenny in tow.  
"Hey Ray." He said, and saw Tyson, "B-b-b-b-b-b-Boris!"  
"No, its me, Tyson!"

"Huh?

"Boris made a new switcher, switched with Tyson, turned Mariah and Hilary into animal, and Kai and Max into kids, and we need you to change them back." Ray said

"Okay, let me see this switcher." Kenny said

"Its back at the dojo." Hilary said

"Lets go."

**The Dojo**

"Hey, where am I?" Kai asked, as he woke up. "Why is everything so big? Oh, yeah, Boris turned me into a kid. Why am I not hyper? I'm in control!" He started to feel the kid start to resurface. "No, need to stay in control! Need to stay in control! Need to bonk something with my hammer!" He pulled out his large inflatable hammer. He ran out of the room looking for his victim. He ran into another room and saw Max asleep on the bed. "Easy target." He said, and ran to bonk the sleeping boy, only to get picked up mid-strike. "Hey!" he shouts.

"Sorry, Kai." said the person who piched him up, "Leave Max alone. He's asleep."

"Then will you play with me?"

"Sure, lets play go back to sleep."

"What! Thats no fun! Lets play something else, Chris."

"Like?"

"Let me bonk you with my hammer!"

"Yeah! No. The others will be back soon."

"Really! Then I'll be big again!"

"Yep. Oof!"

"Max!"

"Kai!"

_**BONK**_

The two of them started bonking Chris. He grabbed both hammers, and started bonking Kai and Max back.  
"Lets see how you like it!" Chris said, but he was drowned out by childish laughter. Kai and Max laughed their little heads off as they ran from Chris. Ten minutes later all three of them where panting on the floor.  
"That, _pant_, was fun, _pant_, Chris." Max and Kai said, before falling asleep.

"That works everytime." Chris said, and put them in their beds. Just as the others came in. Chris came out and saw Kenny looking at the Switcher.

"I can make this work." Kenny said, "I just need to study it."

"Okay." They said, and noticed Boris still tied up, and glaring from the couch. Tyson stuck his tounge out, and pulled his lower eyelid.

"Yeah, I can defenatly do this." Kenny said

End Chapter. R and R.


	6. More Changes

Thanks to all who reviewed. VGMaster04, Starry Sun, DBZJaganeye, IrishPotatoes, Phoenix of the Flames-2, and Darkphoenix07. People seemed to like the hammers. I got the idea when my friend was playing with his little cousins with inflatable hammers.

Chapter 6- More Changes

"Okay, first lets get Tyson back to normal, since he's been changed the longest." Kenny said, "Go, sit by Boris, Tyson. And someone tie him up." Ray and Chris tied him up, and moved away to not get aciddently switched with anyone. "Are you ready, Tyson?"

"I'm more than ready!" Tyson said, "I'm starting to get a craving for borsht(Sp?)"

"Well, lets do this." Kenny said, and pressed some buttons, and a blue energy waved hit Tyson and and Boris. Once it cleared Tyson and Boris looked at eachother. Tyson's face lit up, while Boris looked angry.

"I'm me again!" Tyson said, and fell over, since he was tied to the chair. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Hilary asked

"Yeah, can you untie me now?" Tyson asked

"How can we know you're really Tyson?" Kenny asked

"What?"

"Let's go out and think about this over dinner." Chris said, "My treat."

"Okay."

"Wait! Untie me! I want to come to!" Tyson shouted, tears forming in his eyes at the though of not being feed.

"Thats Tyson." Everyone said in unison. Ray untied him.

"Now, for Mairah, Hilary, Kai and Max." Kenny said. He pushed some buttons, and a red and orange beam hit Mariah and Hilary, and they turned human.

"Max and Kai are still asleep." Chris said, "We should change them back before they wake up."

"Okay." Kenny said, and went to Kai's room. He turned Kai back into a teenager, then went to Max's room, and turned him into a teenager. "Well, we're all done. I think I'll keep this."

"NO!" Everyone who was awake shouted.

"I'll take that!" Boris said, grabbed the switcher, and ran off. Not before sending beams of different colors around the room.

"AAAH!" they all shouted, trying to dodge the evil rainbow. There was a bright flash. When it subsidded, every looked at eachother.

"I'm still me." Chris said

"I'm a cat..." Ray said, tears streaming down his face.  
"Not fully." Chris said (If you want a picture tell me, with your e-mail address and I'll send you a picture of half kitty Ray. He's so cute!)

"Hey! I'm a kid!" Tyson said

"Max is a dog." Chris said

"AH!" screamed a boy with short dark pink hair. He had amber eye, and looked a lot like Mariah. He was wearing Mariah's clothes. "I'm a boy!"

"Thats new." Tyson said

"Ow, hy head." Hilary said, "Did I change?"

"No, it doesn't look like it." Tyson said, eyeing Max's inflatable hammer.

"Okay," Chris said, grabbing the hammer and holding it out of Tyson's reach, "We need to get Mariah and Tyson some clothes. Kenny, Kenny?"

"I'm here!" came a voice from the ceiling. On the fan was a small parakeet. Ray saw this, and liked his lips.

"Ray!" Chris said, "Don't even think about it! Thats Kenny!"

"But he looks so delicious." Ray said  
"Look, lets go get Mariah some clothes. Ray you can lend her some of yours." Hilary said, "And I'll get some clothes for Tyson. I think those clothes from the last time che was chibified are still here."

"Okay." everyone said, Chris went into the living room, with Kenny on his shoulder, and Ray led Mariah into his room, picked out some clothes and left to let her(Him) change. He went into the living room, and couldn't stop staring at the delicious parakeet on his half brother's shoulder. He tried to sneak around so Chris wouldn't hear him, but Chris' Neko-Jin senses wouldn't let that happen.  
"Ray, don't even think about it." Chris said, grabbed Kenny, and help him away from Ray. Hilary came out with Tyson in chibi version of his clothes (From season one). And Mariah came out in Ray's clothes (Also from season one).

"Okay, we need to get Mairah a new name." Hilary said

"How about Mario?" Chris asked

"That'll work!" Mariah, er Mario said.

End Chapter. I know its short. But I will try to make them longer. R and R. And remember if you want a picture where Ray is half cat tell me and leave your e-mail address and I'll send it to you.


	7. Here We Go Again!

Thank you to all of you. I decided to continue this story as I wanted. My friend seems to be getting better, so I am no longer depressed. Thanks to all who reviewed Starry Sun, Darkphoenix44, CyborgRockStar, IrishPotatoes, and DM666.

Chapter 7- Her we go again!

"So, how do we go and find Boris?" Mariah asked

"I don't know." Chris said, "Maybe we can get Max to sniff him out."

"Max looks more like a poodle than a police dog." Ray said

"That coming from cat boy." Tyson said

"Shut up, Tyson!" Ray hissed, and tried to make a fist. It was then he noticed he had no thumbs. He growled and said something in cat, before he put his hands (paws) over his mouth.

"RAY!" Chris and Mariah shouted.

"Sorry!" He said, blushing, and not moving his hand paws.

"Whats all the noise?" Max asked, as he came from the room. He saw his relfection when he walked by the tv. He looked excatly like a blonde poodle (The big ones) with blue eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed, causing Kai to run from his room.

"What going on?" he asked, when he noticed he was eye level with Chris and Ray. He looked down at himself, his shirt wa completely gone, and saw his pants were ripped, and bearly covering certain areas he would rather keep covered. He ran back to his room, and slammed the door. Form inside his room you could here, "I'm mot a kid anymore!"

"Someone's happy." Tyson said, his voice small, and childlike, "now, who's going to make dinner?"

"I would, if I had thumbs." Ray said, "So, Chris will."

"What? Why do I have to cook?"

"Because I have no thumbs, and Mariah is going through enough, and no one else knows how." Ray said, simply.

"Whatever." Chris said, and walked into the kitchen, as Kai came out, in clothes that actually fit, and a big smile he couldn't hide. He got a look at all the people in his room, and his smile vanished. He seemed to recognize everyone in their new forms. He decided to say something to lift their spirits.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore." He said, happily.

"We noticed." Hilary said, trying to stop her nose bleed from Kai's earlier appearance.

"You okay?" Kai asked

"Yes!" Hilary said, finally getting her nose to calm down.  
"So, where is Chis?" Kai asked

"Here." Chris called from the kitchen. Kai looked and saw a mouse scurry across the floor. He wasn't the only one who saw the mouse, as Ray pounced, and ate it.

"Ray!" Kai shouted Ray looked at him with the mouse's tail sticking from his mouth. Kai pulled the mouse out, and held it. "Are you oaky, Chris?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked, from behind Kai. Kai turned and came face to face with his friend, and possably best buddy.

"You're not the mouse?" Kai asked, as snickers and chuckles filled the room.

"No." Chris said, trying to repress a laugh, "Thanks though."

"For?"

"You thought I was the mouse, and save it from Ray." Chris said

"Hn." Kai said, looking at the mouse, who was looking at him with big happy eyes, that said 'my hero'. Kai grunted, and tossed the mouse into the air, which Ray caught it, and happily ate it, while Kai walked outside. Chris had a shocked look on his face, as Ray at the mouse.

"Ray, you don;t know where thats been!" Chris said

"I couldn't help myself!" Ray said  
"Go sit with you boyfriend!" Chris said, and pointed to the now male Mariah. Ray looked at her, then back at Chris. He didn't know what to say. He did like Mariah a lot. But he wasn't so sure now that she was a he.

"Um, I have to go, um... chase some squirrels!" Ray said, and ran into the back yard. Chris looked at Mariah, who had tears forming in her, er, his eyes.

"Its okay." Chris said, "H just need to get used to you." Mariah smiled, and looked back to the door Ray ran out of. "Hey, you mind taking iver dinner, Mariah?"

"No, I'll take over." She, um, he said. She, uh, he walked into the kitchen. Chris walked outside, to find Ray with feathers sticking out of his mouth, and sitting on Kai's shirt. Chris blinked at the scene he saw, and wondered where Kai went.

"Um, Ray, where Kai?"

"Behind you." Ray said, Chris turned around to see Kai standing there, shirtless, and loocking angry. "Kai, you oaky?"

"No! That _cat_ just stole my shirt and used my leg as a scratching post!" Kai said

"Calm down, Kai. Ray's not himself, right now. You know how it is, right." Chris said, "Not to be able to control what you do."

"Yeah." Kai said, noticing something in Chris' pocket. "Whats that?" He point to said object.

"Um, nothing." Chris said. Kai grabbed it, and saw it was a water gun. He smiled, and pointed it at Ray, and squirt the Neko-Jin.

"MREOW!" Ray screetched, and jumped into a tree. Chris' jaw dropped.  
"What did he say?"

"You remember what Bryan said when we were lost in Borneo?"

"Yeah."

"It makes that look like a compliment." Chris said, looking at Kai. He saw a person with black googles aiming a divice at them. "Kai, Boris is gonna use the switcher."

"Huh?" Kai asked, and turned around, and saw a purple energy beam heading straight for him. Next thing he knew he was face first in the dirt. He also felt a weight against him. When the weight moved, he got up. He looked at him, and saw he was still him, ans still a teenager. He looked behind him, and saw Chris. Chris seemed to be staring at Kai. "What?"

"You have wings!" Chris said. Kai looked over his shoulder, and saw wings coming from his sholder blades. They looked like Dranzer's wings. He looked back up at Chris, and saw no changes in him at all. "I guess I didn't get to you in time."

End chapter. I'm sorry for the lameness, but my inspiration still isn't 100 percent better yet. But this only has five more chapters left, so I'm going to finish it. I appologise for the trouble, and I hope you understand. R and R.


	8. Kai's Air Borne Adventure

I had to start this over! My disk decided it didn't want to work anymore, so I had to find a new one. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, Mika, KiraraCutie, lalalalala2, and Lilicat93.

Chapter 8- Kai's Air Born Adventure

"How do you work these things?" Kai asked, his new wings falling limply.

"Try moving them like you would your arms." Chris said, suggestivly. Kai moved his arms, and watched the wings do nothing. He blinked. He was getting angry! 'Why won't these stupid thing work!' He thought to himself, when ne noticed Chris inching away.

"You're not going anywhere until I figure out how to work these!" Kai said

"What? Why do I have to be here?" Chris asked

"Because, you're the one who figures all these things out." Kai said, glaring.

"Okay..." Chris said, siting down on the ground. "Maybe if you try to move them like your arms."

"I tried that all ready." Kai said  
"I mean withough much thought. Like you would your arms." Chris said, "Or like how Tyson does everything." Kai smirked.

"You mean!" said Chibi Tyson, and kicked Chris in the stomach.

"You little!" Chris said, and threw Tyson over his knee, and spanked him.

"Jerk!" Tyson yelled, rubbing his sore butt, only to get a face full of soap.

"Watch your mouth!" Chris said, "Man Chibi Kai wasn't this bad."

"I hate you!" Tyson said, bubbles coming from his mouth with every word. Chris shoved more soap in his mouth.

"I hope this stuff in non-toxic." Chris said, Kai just watched.

"I guess you had more sense when you were older, Tyson." he said

"Stupid, Kai!" Tyson said, as bubbles excaped his mouth with every word.

"Tyson, why don't you go back inside, before Kai hurts you?" Chris asked, holding Kai from hurting the annoying chibi.

"Why? Kai is just a stupid doodoo face anyway." Tyson said, folding his arms across his chest. Kai was now way beyond andry, and flapped his wings, knocking Chris away. He flew towards Tyson who screamed like a girl, and tried to run. Kai swooped down, and picked up Tyson and flew highrt into the sky, and dropped the screaming toddler. Luckly for Tyson Chris manage to catch him.

"Your stupidity never ceaces to amaze me, Tyson." Chris said, watching Kai fly away. "I wonder how he figured out how to fly. I wonder wher he's going."

**Kai**

"Great, I dont know how to stop." Kai said, still flying forward. "Well, I'll run into something eventually."

"Kai! What are you doing?" asked someone. Kai looked to see Chris, Mariah, and Ray.

"Chris? Where did you get a hovercraft?"

"Internet." Chris said, "Now, what are you doing?"

"I don't know how to stop." Kai said, Chris, Ray, and Mariah sweatdropped.

"Did you try to stop flapping?" Ray asked

"If I knew how I would." Kai said, glaring at Ray.

"No need to get all snappy." Ray said, waving his paw hands defensivly.

"Hey, Kai, why don't you just try to go down and land?" Mariah asked, she startled Kai when she spoke, She sounded like a boy! He completely forget about her. Him.

"I don't know how!" Kai said, getting tired of repeating himself.

"Lets try this." Chris said, and manuvered to be under Kai. He grabbed Kai's foot, and pulled him down into the hovercraft. Kai landed with a thud.

"Thanks." Kai said, sarcastically.  
"You welcome!" Chris said, smiling. Kai glared.

"Lets just get back." Kai said, looking down, over the edge. "Look, its Boris!"

"Where!" Ray, Chris, and Mariah asked

"There," Kai said, and pointed, "By that warehouse."

"Lets land, and steal back the Switcher." Ray said, "I miss my thumbs." They landed in the alley a block away from the warehouse. Chris pushed a button on the hovercraft, and it tuned into a capsule.(DB Series)

"Man we could have used that in Borneo." Ray said

"I didn't have it in Borneo." Chris said, "I only got it earlier this week."

"Where on the internet did you get this?" Mariah asked, "I want one."

"I got it at Chris said, Mariah huffed.

"Lets just get the Switcher and get home." Kai said.

Bey: End Chapter. R and R.


	9. Into The Warehouse

Bey: Thank you to all who reviewed this! KiraraCutie, Starry Sun, IrishPotatoes, CyborgRockStar, and lalalalala2.

Chapter 9- Into the Warehouse!

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Kai said, as they walked behind the warehouse, looking for a way in.

"REOW!" Ray shreiked, suddenly, scaring everyone, before they all covered his mouth, as they hid when someone opened a window.

"I guess it was just a cat." the guy said, and closed the window.

"That was close." Chris said

"Ray! What happened?" Mariah asked

"Something stepped on my tail." Ray said, holding his tail in his paws.

"Awe, poor Ray." said Tyson.

"Tyson!" Ray, Chris, and Mariah shouted.

"Okay, now I know I heard something!" said the guard as he came into the alley. He looked around, looking for anysign of anything. He saw a fluffy tail behind a trash can. "Hey, doggy." he said, and went back inside. He came out a minute later with a old hamburgar. He tossed it behind the trash can, and it landed with a splat. The guard then went back inside.

**Behind the Dumpster**

Kai was sitting there with the old hamburgar on his head. It was slowly slidding down his face.

"Ew." Mariah and Chris said, while Ray and Tyson were licking the juice from it. "EW!" They said even louder.

"Stop licking me!" Kai said, angrily. Ray and Tyson slopped, Tyson had the burgar in his hand, before he tossed it in his mouth. Kai, Mariah, and Chris stared at him with 'gross' written on their faces.

"Lets just get the switcher, so we can get everyone normal again." Chris said, getting up. Everyone followed hi slead, and snuck into the back door. They used some boxes to get up to the rafters. They stuck to them, as they lead all over the warehouse. They crawled around until they came into Boris's office. The Switcher was on the desk. They stayed in the rafters until he left. Which was after a interesting conversation.

"So, it the he ready for my take over?" Boris asked

"Yes, he is, sure." said an abbey guard. "Subject T-104 is ready and waiting sir."

"Good, good. I will be in shortly." Boris said

"Very well, sir." the guard said, and left.

"Now, as soon as this is done all of Cleveland will be mine." Boris said

"Just cleveland?" Tyson asked, loudly.

"I mean the world." Boris said, "Wait, who said that?" No answer. "The voices must be back. I hope they go away when my plan is complete."

In the rafters: O.O

"Now, to go and start my plans for world domination." Boris said, and left.

"That was weird." Ray said, as they heard a creaking sound. They looked to Tyson, who had pulled out all the screws holding up the rafter.

"TYSON!" They yell, as the rafter falls, with them on it.

**BOOM**

"Ow..." they all moaned, from their painful meeting with the floor.

"The Switcher!" Tyson said, and grabbed it.

"Give it to me, Tyson." Chris said

"Why?" Tyson asked, holding close.  
"Because I'm the only one who hasn't changed, and I can turn you all back." Chris said, "Or atleast try."  
"No!" Tyson said, "Mine!"  
"Actually, its mine. Now give it here."

"Boris!"

"Yes, you make a lot of noise." Boris said, "Now give me my switcher."

"No!" Tyson said, "Its mine!"

"Someone was a stingy child." Mariah said, "Hend it here, before I beat yoru face in." She held out her hand.

"NO!" Tyson shouted and ran. Chris, Ray, Kai, and Mariah ran after him. Boris just stood there.

"That kid just ripped me off!" Boris yelled, and ran after them. He stopped by the door. "Why am I running? Guards! Get them!" Guards ran down the hallway. "They went the other way!" The guards turned around, and ran back down the hall. Boris shook his head.

**The Team**

"Come on, Tyson." Chris said, "Give it to us."

"NO!"

"Please! I don't want to be a boy anymore!" Mariah said

"NO! Girls are stupid!"

"Well, his opinion on girls hasn't changed." Ray said, "Unless they are bladers."

"Kai, why don't you try and fly up there?" Chris asked.

"I'll try." Kai said, who was having trouble keeping up with the Neko-jins. He jumped and hoped he would take flight. And to his amazement he ended up face first on the ground. He got up. "Stupid wings don't work!"

"Try again! He ran threw a pipe and we can't get to him." Ray said, from a few feet infront, by a wall with a small hole in it.

"Hn." Kai grunted, and to his amazement his wing did what he wanted them to. He jumped, and flapped, gaining air. He flew over the wall, enjoying his new found ability of flight. It wasn't long before he figured out how to turn. Infact he only ran into three walls before he figured it out. He flew around looking for Tyson. He found him by a candy machine. Kai swopped down, and grabbed Tyson.

"Hey!" Tyson protested, "Put me down!"

"Give me the Switcher." Kai said, bluntly.

"No!" Tyson said, Kai dropped him.  
"AAAAAAAHH!" Tyson screamed. Kai caught him before he hit the ground.

"Give me the Switcher, or next time I woun't catch you." Kai said, and Tyson handed over the switcher. Kai flew back to the others, and landed. When Tyson pulled Kai's hair, causing him to fall into a bunch of trash cans, and trow the Switcher. Luckly Ray caught if with his newfound abilities. Unluckly, he couldn't hold it, because of his lack of thumbs. He dropped it, and as it was about to hit the ground, a dog caught it. It was a large yellow poodle.

"Max?" The dog nodded. Chris grabbed the switcher.

"The Cheif is here too." Max said, when a parakeet pocked its head from his head.

"Hi." Kenny said

"Cool, now I can switch everyone back." Chris said, "Who first."

"Me!" Mariah said

"Why you?" Tyson asked

"Ladies first." Mariah said

"You're not a lady!" Tyson said, when he suddenly became a teenager.

"Sorry, kid Tyson is really annoying." Chris said, and turned Mariah back into a girl.

"Next up, the animals." he said, and changed Max and Kenny back. Finally he changed Ray and Kai, who wanted to keep his wings, back to normal.

"Lets destroy this once and for all." Chris said

"What about Boris's experiment?" Ray asked, as the warehouse blew up.

"What experiment?" Chris asked, "What Boris?" The others blinked. Chris pulled out his hovercraft. "Lets go home." He said, and put the switcher in the glove compartment.

Bey: End Story. So, do you want another one? If you do, tell me who you want to change into what. And I'll consider it. R and R.


End file.
